Ram's Return
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Some fluff between the lion and ram spirits after she returns to his life.


**Loke/Aries FTW! They need more fics. Set not too long after Aries, Scorpio and Gemini join Lucy.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Aries stood in front of his office, fidgeting nervously. Virgo had sent her here saying their leader needed a break but would not listen to her. The Ram sighed, it was just like him to do that, always working and never resting. She hadn't even been in contract with Miss Lucy that long before being given the duty of making him take a break. She didn't mind however, they were best friends.

Aries smiled lightly as a small blush overcame her cheeks. She had barely arrived back into the spirit world after making her contract with Miss Lucy before she was swept into the strong yet gentle hold of her best friend. He had been more than happy to find out they were under the same mage again.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she could think later on that, Aries lightly knocked on the door before opening it a crack. And there he was, her best friend, someone she thought she's never see again, the leader of the Zodiac, Leo the Lion. He was behind his desk, which was almost overflowing with paperwork, working away like he had always done. She watched him for a moment before she saw him smirk.

"You know you can come in."

Aries eeped before shyly opening the door and slipping inside. She waved weakly at him as she leaned again the door, closing it.

Loke quickly signed something before looking back up at the pink haired girl, something that was more smile than smirk on his face, "So what do I owe the pleasure of having Dear Aries in my office?"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, "V-Virgo asked me to come and...and ask you to take a break…"

"Did she now?"

Aries nodded quickly, hands now clutched in front of her. She ducked her head down, looking down at her feet instead of him, suddenly feeling shyer then normal in front of him. Maybe because it had been years since they were last able to talk like this?

Loke smirked again before turning back to his work, "I will soon enough."

The Ram frowned and looked back up, watching him go back the papers on his desk. He always did this.

"Y-you really should you know." She said, walking closer to the desk, "You need to be able to protect Miss Lucy if she calls."

"I know. And I will."

Aries let out a rare huff and crossed behind the desk and his chair, "Leo…stop being so stubborn."

He chuckled as she chided him, it feeling like old times in-between when Karen called them, "Ah but then I wouldn't be me, right?"

Aries rolled her eyes before placing her hands on his shoulders and starting to work out the knots in his muscles, an action she barely even thought about having done so, so many times before, "You need a break, Leo. …Please?"

Loke sighed, mostly from her shoulder rub, and leaned back as his head drooped down, perhaps he really did need a break. He hummed as he felt himself relax, and realized, not for the first time, just how much he missed her. Aries watched him relax under her and smiled softly, happy he might take that break without much of a fuss.

The Lion suddenly reached up and grabbed her hand, gently guiding her around the chair.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, worried she did something wrong.

"Don't be."

The Ram then found herself in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and tucked his face into her neck, causing her to blush brightly. Aries mumbled incoherently as Loke breathed in her scent, "I missed you…"

Aries' blush grew as she shyly looked away, "I-I missed you too…."

After a few moments more of just holding her, Loke looked up at her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Sorry I never came back."

She looked back him in surprise before it melted into a small smile, "It's okay. I…I'm just glad you're back now." She then suddenly buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt, "I-I thought I'd never see you again…"

A sad smile crossed the lions face as he placed a hand on the back of her head and whispered into her bangs, "I did too…But we have Lucy to thank for saving me…and you."

Aries nodded against his chest. They sat in a comfortable silence then, enjoying being together once again.

"I'd do it again."

"Huh?"

Loke gazed down at Aries fondly and he gently brushed his hand though her curls, "I do it again. If we were ever in a situation like with Karen again, I'd stay in the human world until whoever released our contracts. No matter the consequences."

"But Leo-" He stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I mean it, Aries." And he did, while he doubted Lucy would ever let their keys into the wrong hands again, he would still repeat his actions from three years ago to save Aries once more.

The Ram's brown eyes shimmered with tears before she buried her head back into his chest, "Stupid Lion… I-I'm sorry!"

He chuckled, just like Aries to insult him and then apologize, "I know."

Another silence engulfed the spirits before Aries spoke up quietly, "L-Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"A-Aquarius she…She told me that…y-you had a-a lot of…g-girlfriends in E-Earthland…I-I-Is it true?" She then squeaked "I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer!"

Loke sighed and rolled his eyes, making a vow to try a skewer the fish next time he saw her. He brushed his nose over Aries' pink hair gently, "It's true. But I only dated them to try and distract from the guilt I felt over Karen's death…And for not being there when you were taken." His hold then tightened, almost like he was afraid she'd disappear from his arms.

Aries slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, understanding why he did what he did. It was what she did after all…

"Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha-What about when you flirt with Miss Lucy?"

He should have seen that one coming. He chuckled lightly as he reached up and grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers together, "That I just do simply because it's amusing to see her reactions."

"R-really?" She asked, peaking up at him.

He smiled at her, "Really. While I will admit I do love Lucy," Her eyes widen, "It's as a spirit loves his master, nothing more. And I'm pretty sure she has a thing for Natsu."

"Y-you mean it?"

Loke gently took her chin and raised her head up so they were eye to eye, "I mean it, Aries." He placed his forehead on hers, "You're the only one that holds my heart."

Aries smiled and blushed, "Really?"

"Really."

He then cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Aries instantly sighed and returned the affection, arms rewrapping around his neck.

They soon drew apart and Aries hid her face in his chest again, blushing and giggling, "I love you~"

Loke smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too. Always."

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

**Ta-dah! Fluff…with a bit of angst. ….I'm rather surprised my first FT fic is Loke/Aries and not GaLe, lol! Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
